The Journey Home
by omega5342
Summary: When Hollyleaf retreats to the tunnels, she crashes and accidentally activates a ship long since dormant, which whisks her away from her home world and onto the galaxy. Now, she must find her way through a vast collection of worlds filled with strange creatures, ancient ruins, and powerful empires to find her way back home. Warriors, Spore, and a pinch of Mario are rolled into one.


**Location: ?**

"Hollyleaf, no!"

But it was too late. Mud collapsed from the ceiling, and the black she-cat ran into the tunnels as fast as she could. It was a living nightmare. First, she found out that she was a symptom of not one, but two forbidden relationships. Second, she tried to keep the information from going out in fear that she and her brothers would have gotten killed for just being there. And then, she found out she was not a part of the Three. Her brothers had amazing abilities, and fate left her to be a rogue in the tunnels, a loner.

Her bright green eyes lacked any twinkle inside them, her black coat stained in mud and grime from the ceiling. She did not want to die, wondering when the Dark Forest would strike and where she would be pulled into it. Already, her pawprints were becoming puddles, and she had to hurry quickly. Hollyleaf cried over what happened. "What did I do to cause this problem to happen in the first place?" she asked herself before wincing as a bunch of mud collapsed right behind her. Looking back, she saw an ungodly amount of mud and dirt blocking the way back to the Clans. Looking up, she saw that the tunnels were stable. The ceiling was naught but hard rock, and a long tunnel was just up ahead. "Nothing." she hissed, practically spitting that word out. "Nothing will ever stop it." She continued down her way down the tunnel when she began to notice the floor cracking beneath her. She slowly looked down, despite every fiber of her mind telling her not to.

"StarClan, why do you have to be so cruel?" she whispered, just as the floor collapsed under her own weight, causing her to fall through. She screamed as she fell down. She did not know how far the bottom was, nor did she know where she would end up. She thought she would have died at that point, but like a miracle, she survived the fall. Unfortunately, she was left with a great pain in her ribs.

Groaning, she slowly got up, shaking out the pain in her ribs as she stood up and looked around to see where she was. The material she landed on was hard and cold, it looked like the same stuff that twoleg monsters were made from. It made her sicken. The room was mostly plain rock, with the only way out leading into more of the monster.

She looked around before looking straight up, the hole above greeting her. The former warrior looked back into the monster and sighed. "I guess I really do not have a choice in the manner, don't I?" Telling herself she was crazy, the she-cat ventured forwards, knowing that what lies beyond is no place for a clan cat, or any cat, for that matter.

Shivering in fear and disgust, she went through the mouth of the monster, if it really was a mouth she was going into, and into its belly. Hollyleaf didn't know it, but she was inside a spaceship that crashed down before the ancient Celts settled England, and had been buried under piles of rock and dirt, forgotten by time. However, what did not forget it was the empire that it belonged to, and as Hollyleaf walked in through the second door, she noticed a blue light shine upon her like an old friend as a monotone, bland, yet feminine voice spoke.

**MOTION SCANNED. LIFEFORM DETECTED. SCANNING LIFEFORM. LIFE TRUE. ACTIVATING POWER. CLOSING AIRLOCK.**

"What!?" Hollyleaf looked back to see that the double-mouth of the monster slammed shut twice, causing her to yowl in fear as the insides began to light up. The inside of the monster was similar to most other monsters, being made of grey material. Above her, special organs provided light for the monster's belly, illuminating the surroundings. White, circular holes were on either side of the ship, displaying the rock outside.

**CHECKING SYSTEMS. SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL. **

"What is happening to me!? Please let me out of here! Let me out!" Hollyleaf ran to the closed orifice, banging her front paws on the cold metal. She did not know why she was doing it, but for whatever reason, something was telling her that it was right for the situation.

**REQUEST DENIED. AUTOPILOT ACTIVATED.**

"No! Don't deny it! Just let me out already!"

**SIGNAL RECEIVED. TRACING SIGNAL. SIGNAL SOURCE ACQUIRED. ROUTING FLIGHT.**

"I don't know what any of this means!" Hollyleaf cried. By now, was shaking. Not only was that monster alive, but it could speak and it was bombarding her with nonsense instead of letting her out. Was that thing just… toying with her!?

**MISSION ACQUIRED: SCAN REIGONAL LIFE FORMS. PREPARING LAUNCH SEQUENCE.**

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" But her requests were to no avail. She soon felt the ground shake beneath her, or rather, the monster burrowing upwards. Despite her mind telling her not to do it, she ran towards one of the see-through parts of the monster, looking in horror as it began to claw its way higher and higher. "Oh no."

A few seconds later, the ship began to emerge from the mountain that formed over the place it was buried so long ago. Outside the mountain, one would feel the ground shaking as if an earthquake was starting to happen. A family was busy fishing in the lake, and they were the first to notice the mountain cracking. "Mommy, the mountain's cracking!" one of the children screamed, pointing to the mountain in the distance.

"What the heck?" The mother looked straight at the mountain, looking in shock as it suddenly fractured, the rocks falling into a pile. "What the heck!?" Emerging from the rubble, there was something totally extraordinary to see.

"Mommy! Daddy! A spaceship is coming out of the mountain. Come look!" the youngest daughter grabbed her father, who had an expression of shock on his face.

"Honey," the father said, looking to the mother. "Let's get out of here!" His wife nodded as they frantically rowed to shore as the spaceship headed their way. But they saw that the ship was faster. "Everybody, brace yourselves!" he said as he, his wife, and the children all huddled together, waiting to be abducted by the ship, but all they felt was a sliver of warmth pass right through them. "Huh?" they opened their eyes to see that the spaceship was passing right by them. The family looked at the ship with curious eyes, wondering what to do.

We see the ship scanning the surrounding lifeforms, not caring about abducting or destroying objects, or even making contact. The camera zoomed in, revealing that inside the ship, a frightened Hollyleaf looked out in fear, curling up in a fetal position as the robotic voice resumed speaking.

**DOMINANT SPECIES SCANNED. SPECIES NAME: HUMAN.**

The image of a twoleg was displayed via hologram, followed by another species, and then another species was shown, and another, and another.

**FISH SPECIES SCANNED. FISH SPECIES SCANNED. LARGE PLANT SPECIES SCANNED. HERBIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. HERBIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. CARNIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. SMALL PLANT SPECIES SCANNED. MEDIUM PLANT SPECIES SCANNED. MEDIUM PLANT SPECIES SCANNED. HERBIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. HERBIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. FLYING SPECIES SCANNED. CARNIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. HERBIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. CARNIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. OMNIVORE SPECIES SCANNED. PLANET TIER IDENTIFIED. TIER OMEGA PLANET DISCOVERED. PREPARING TAKEOFF. DESTINATION: BALON. ACTIVATING INTERPLANETARY DRIVE.**

"StarClan, please forgive me. Someone, anyone, help me from this crazy monster."

But her requests were null to none, or at least ignored. The ship soon ascended into the sky after a hard day's work, exiting from the planet's atmosphere. Suddenly, Hollyleaf felt that all the weight she had on her had vanished in an instant, as if invisible arms have grabbed her and tossed her into the air. "Arms? What are arms!?"

"Oh, I've seen you've read the narration, yes?" a random twoleg said as he walked in, still clinging onto the ground despite the lack of gravity. "You know, this reminds me of a-"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Hollyleaf yelled, closing her eyes and putting her paws against her ears. When she opened them again, the twoleg was gone. "What's happening to me…" she sobbed, tearings flowing from her eyes.

**ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY ACTIVATED. PREPARING INTERSTELLAR DRIVE.**

As suddenly as the ship's power activated and the door closed, she found herself slamming onto the floor once again, but this time, she went prepared. Landing on her paws, she began to wonder what was happening. "Why did I kill Ashfur in the first place?" Hollyleaf wondered aloud as she went towards the window once more, looking at the blue ball, Earth. She did not know where she was, stuck in an alien environment, seeing her home, so far away, and she began to cry.

Outside, the ship began venturing to its destination. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, nor did she want to, but one thing's for certain: a new adventure was just starting to unfold, and the upcoming story is inevitable. She just wanted to come home.

But home is naught but a long way to go…

**Heh, is this a prologue or what? Anyways, there was this cancelled fanfic called "Miles Away". This fanfic is based off of it, and I am wanting to keep this bird in the air for as long as possible. I need all the support I can muster, a few suggestions, and some storytelling to do it.  
**


End file.
